Goggle V - A Fateful Meeting
by miki-elle
Summary: Five years passed ever since the final battle of Goggle V that freed all of them. Five years since all of them resumed their normal life and went their separate ways. Until one day when a fateful encounter brought them back together.
1. Chapter 1

"Miki, is that you?" called a familiar voice.

In an instant all the thoughts that was busy occupying her mind disappeared. She looked around to find the familiar voice and to her surprised found Akama Kenichi standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She then remembered her swelling tears that filled her eyes and quickly rubbed them as she put a smile to her face.

"Akama! What are you doing here?", she gave a quick pat on his arm genuinely happy to see him despite what just happened.

Akama took one look at her face and notice her glassy eyes "Were you crying?"

She gave a sheepish laugh and wiped her eyes thoroughly "No! Why would I?.. So.. How are you? Its been a while, isn't it?" She quickly changed the subject.

Still not convinced but thought of dropping it for now Akama just played along "I'm good. Just came back from my mount climbing trip. This time I won't be going anywhere soon. Thought of taking it easy for a while. And you? How's everyone? Do you still keep in touch with them? What brings you here? Do you live in this area? Or you just missed the amusement park?", teased Akama looking around the amusement park especially the giant wheels and looking back to Miki.

She looked around and realise what an odd place for them to bump into each other after 5 years. An amusement park out of all places, the only thing missing was a telephone booth where its all started.

"Wow! So you finally did it huh? Good for you! As for me.. I lost contact with all of you since then so I'm not too sure what everyone is up to. I was just meeting up with someone nearby and I didn't even know I'm here. I guess I was just walking and too busy with my own thoughts for a bit", admitted Miki honestly.

Akama noticed something was not quite right with Miki. It might have been a while since he last saw her but he knew her well enough that she was not her usual cheerful self.

"Since we both haven't seen each other for a while, do you want to go and grab a coffee somewhere? It will be nice to catch up unless you're busy that is", suggested Akama to which Miki nodded straight away.

"Never too busy for you, chief!" She said teasingly.

With that the two started walking to a nearby cafe at the amusement park. It was a nice cosy place. Obviously it was new and wasn't there back in the old days. So many things had changed ever since.

"What brings you here, akama?" Asked Miki curiously. It had been a while since she last saw him. He hadn't changed much and even looked much better than she could remember. Somehow she always felt safe and confident among the boys and she knew how protective they were towards her since she was the only girl.

"I live nearby actually" Akama laughed at the look Miki gave him. "I found a nice place just around the corner and its close to where its all started so I felt at home straight away. What about you? Where do you live?"

"A few train rides away.. Not too far as well but I haven't really been back to this area untill today" she looked around the cafe and the big window next to them. The sight of all the rides brought her back memories from the old days.

"So I guess I have to thank whoever it is that make you meet up at this area today huh? Otherwise we wouldn't bump into each other"

With that Miki was reminded of the reason she was so caught up with her own thoughts that makes her walk around to the amusement part without even realising it.

Akama noticed the changes in her expression straight away. It was not his place anymore to probe more about what happened and she was no longer his responsibility either. He busied himself with the menu and order for both of them. He knew if Miki wanted to confide in him, she would at her own will not because he was asking her to.

All the while Miki was trying to shake off her own thoughts. It had been so long since then and she should be happy to see him and just for today she should be able to put her worries away. She noticed Akama was looking straight at her as if trying to read her mind. Maybe she could confide in him afterall he was one of the person she trusted. But just when she was about to say something, a towering figure appeared next to her.

"Whoaaa.. Looks who's here! Don't tell me you actually dating after all these years" a teasing voice startled them both

"Kuroda!" Both surprised to see him there. And without saying anything Kuroda pushed Miki in and took a seat next to her. A sense of familiarity flowing back. This was just how they used to be. Teasing each other, so comfortable with each other and treating Miki like his little sister.

"Good to see you, Kuroda!" Said Akama still recovering from his surprise to see him there.

"Good to see you both too" Still grinning Kuroda gave Akama the teasing look "so chief! want to tell me what's going on between you two?" To which Miki gave him a light nudge between his ribs and left Akama just laughing.

"What are you doing here, Kuroda?" Asked akama ignoring his grins that still annoyed Miki

"I actually saw you both and when you enter the cafe, I just thought to invite myself to the reunion" said Kuroda naughtily and with that he took a sip of Miki's ice lemon tea. "So want to start telling me why I'm being left out?"

"Miki had a meeting with someone nearby and just happened to be here and I was just on my way home. I live around the corner. So I asked her to catch up over coffee. What's your excuse?" Challanged Akama while handing out menu to Kuroda. Somehow he was slightly troubled by the sight of Kuroda sharing a drink with Miki even though Miki didn't seem to mind it.

Even since long time ago, somehow he felt Kuroda was as protective toward Miki just as the rest of the guys. But he treated her more like a sister and seemed so easy around her while for Akama, he had always been the serious one and making sure everyone is ok and missing out on all the fun. He noticed Aoyama was also close to Miki and often hung out together like a close friend. Kijima and Miki also had this closeness that he often just pushed her around andt same goes to her.

"Actually I'm accompanying a friend of mine bringing the kids here for a kinder trip today. So I thought I hang around while they enjoy themself and I spotted you guys" explained Kuroda when he notice both Akama and Miki exchanging look as if they both agree on the same thing and starts grinning and giving Kuroda a very meaningful look.

"Could that friend be Sayaka Mizuno?", teased Miki recalling how much trouble Kuroda has got himself into when he was trying to save her back in the sentai days. Deathdark was using the kids and Sayaka to lure Kuroda and trapped him. He was even injured badly during that time.

Kuroda surprisingly blushed at the question which Akama find it very interesting.

"Wow! It is her! All this time you have been keeping in touch with her. Well done, Kanpei!" Akama patting him on the shoulder from across the table making him even more uncomfortable while Miki kept nudging him and rolling her eyes cheekily.

"Stop it! You guys.. Its nothing like that! So anyone heard from Kijima or Aoyama" Kuroda quickly tried to change the subject before they put him in the corner again with more questions about Sayaka.

"Apart from bumping into Miki and you today I haven't really heard from them. I was quite busy with trips as well. Maybe I should try to find them, eh?" Confessed Akama. Miki just nodded in agreement.  
"I haven't seen them too and lost contact with all you guys. Today must be my lucky day to meet 2 goggles at once"

"Anyone know where they are now?" Asked Akama. Both kuroda and miki shook their heads. "Not really. After that time.. We all didn't even exchange contact details. Why didn't we?" Miki wondered.

"Maybe we were too eager to put everything behind and move forward. I wonder if Kijima reunited with his dad afterward. And Aoyama probably back to hockey club. What about you guys? What are you up to the last 5 years or so?" Asked Kuroda looking at Miki then Akama.

"Well.. You guys probably guess it. I've been busy travelling overseas on mount climbing trips and haven't really settle down back in japan until recently," said Akama and glanced at Miki to see if she was going to tell her share of the lost time. But she seemed busy playing with her drinks and it was not until Kuroda nudge her before she looked up and faced them both looking a bit hesitate.

"Uhm.. What about you Kuroda?" Miki looked at Kuroda hoping to buy more time on what she should say. Akama shot Kuroda a glance telling him that something didn't seems quite right with Miki which Kuroda understood straight away.

"Well, I worked for Tokyo University and doing lots of research for them. Nothing interesting, you?" Asked Kuroda to Miki eyeing her carefully.

"Actually I was doing gymnastic for a while and even got a scholarship to be in the national team for the coming olympic but just then I found out I'm being disqualified and they would stop my scholarship effective next week. I had to move from the dorm." Miki finally decided to come out with the truth.

"Sorry if my story is not as interesting. It feels like everything that I worked for the last 5 years has been a waste and I'm back to zero again" She gave a little shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that, Miki. Is that what the meeting was all about?" Akama could sense a frustration from her voice. She nodded without even bother looking at either of them.

"Are you still living in the dorm now? So what's your plan next?" Miki let out a big sigh feeling Kuroda's gaze on her. Truly she had no idea. She was just as lost and didn't know what to do next. She realised she had made the atmosphere so gloomy and awkward within minutes. She quickly shook her head and forced a smile looking at each of them in turn.

"Don't worry! I will be fine! I know I will. I will think of something. Let's talk about something else. Its so nice to finally catch up with you both let's not waste it on talking about depressing things"

"Baka! What are you talking about? You make it sounds as if we're strangers", scolded Akama. Miki looked at Akama startled at his stern expression and knew how truly he must have cared. It had been so long since she had friends she could truly rely on and one who cared about her.

Another experience from Sentai days, it was hard to be too close with anyone since more than often being too close with someone might put their life in danger. So she was never really good at making friends outside Goggle world. She was used to taking care things her own and keeping distant from others.

"Don't think you're alone and has to keep it all to yourself," added Kuroda which brought Miki close to tears again.

"Thanks guys," she said finally feeling relief and grateful at the same time. It was just what she needed at this time, people that she could just be herself.

"So let's celebrate our meeting then! Wanna have dinner together?", suggested Akama trying to lighten up the mood before he glanced at Miki "I can take you home afterwards".

Miki pondered the idea before she looked at Kuroda teasingly "Ah! But Kuroda is on a date with Sayaka"

Kuroda didn't expect that coming from Miki and almost blurted out the drinks that he was just sipped. "Cut it out, Miki! I said it wasn't like that! Or maybe you want to go and have dinner alone with Akama huh?" Teased Kuroda back.

"Don't joke around, Kuroda. Someone might misunderstand" Miki quickly shot Akama an apologetic look.

It had been a while since she last saw them. Akama might have a girlfriend for all she knew. He was a very good looking guy, always attentive and treated other with respect. He looked even better now and it shoudn't be a surprise if he got a lot of admirers let alone girlfriends.

"Don't make Miki so uneasy, Kuroda", warned Akama quickly. He realised Miki might just have someone special. It was only fair. She was a very beautiful girl with a beautiful heart. It wouldn't be a surprise if she had a boyfriend or boyfriends once their life was back to normal.

"Gomen! Gomen!.. Sorry if I crossed the line.. It's just that seeing the two of you before walking together, I just thought after all this time you both actually seeing each other. Of course if it's you, Akama.. I would feel at ease" Kuroda couldn't help being cheeky afterall. To their surprise Miki blushed crimson red.

"Enough teasing Miki, Kuroda.. Are you coming to dinner?" Asked Akama saving the situation.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!", replied Kuroda smiling. "I just have to take Sayaka and the kids back and I'll join you guys. And before I forgot, here's my number. From now on, let's keep in touch"

"Ah.. Let's do that!" Akama agreed. "Actually I had a better idea. Kuroda, here's my address and number. Let's have dinner at my place so we can talk freely. I'll buy something to cook for dinner and drinks" akama sent his address to Kuroda straight away as they all swapped their contact details.

"Miki you can come with me to shop and help me prepare dinner. Unless of course you have something else to do".

Miki shook her head as she ignored Kuroda's teasing look "nothing at all. Sure I'll come with you." And she couldn't resist kicking Kuroda's leg under the table and shot him a warning look "You'd better turn up or else, Black!"


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked back to Akama's place after finishing shopping for dinner, Miki couldn't help but being reminded of how much Akama was respected by anyone he encountered. He was very friendly and had a certain charisma, a quality that she had always admired in him.

"You seem to know everyone. I guess you haven't changed much! Still the chief that we all knew!" commented Miki as they walked up the stairs towards his studio apartment.

Akama laughed at the comment. "What is that suppose to mean?.. This is my area and I always shop there. Of course I would know them and being single, I often run out of food and make so much trips to the grocer so it's best to be friend with them to make my life easier too"

"Single?.. I thought.. " Miki couldn't contain her surprise but Akama was quick enough to pick up her thought.

"Why the surprise? I was always travelling. I didn't have time for any relationship.. Ahh.. We're here!" explained Akama and with that he opened the door to his studio.

"Mind the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors"

For the first time Miki took a look around the studio. So unfamiliar. Although they all used to live in the same quarter but each had their own space and she never entered their bedroom. She never had the need to. Afterall, they have always met and hang around the lab.

Akama's place was a very compact one bedroom studio with modern kitchen and living room overlooking the amusement park. It was not as messy as she expect it would be. It was actually very neat with only few mount climbing gears scattered near the sofa. Akama quickly dropped the shopping bags in the kitchen and gathered his gears and stored it away.

For the first time since she met Akama today, she suddenly felt awkward and was very aware of them being alone together in a man's place. No enemy to watch out for, no strategy to discuss. And somehow ever since Akama mentioned that he was not seeing anyone threw her out of balance. It shouldn't matter. But somehow it made her feel funny and actually relief at the fact. Something that she was quite annoyed with herself for feeling that way. What is wrong with her?

"Miki! Are you ok?" Akama's voice quickly dismissed all her thoughts. She nodded and forced a smile at him.

"You seem so occupied! Here, take a seat. Let me make you some tea while I try to clear out all this stuff"

"No! I'm fine! Here.. Let me help. Just tell me where everything goes. Its a nice place you got here, Akama" she said following him to the kitchen area and started storing away the groceries and drinks.

"Thanks. Not so bad huh? I love the view. It brings back memories." Akama pointed at Miki to take a seat and brought out drinks from the fridge. He handed a cold can toward Miki. She looked out of his window to see the big ferris wheel and smiled at the sight. It brought back memories indeed.

"Look at the time! I wonder if Kuroda is coming. We spent quite a while shopping" said Akama looking at his watch.

"Hmph! That man!.. He'd better be!" Miki swore to herself. "He still so easy going and I'm just surprise he's actually still in contact with Sayaka"

"They make a good pair though. He just love being around kids and she's very good with them. Together they're a match" said Akama which sent Miki to a giggle fit at the thought of Kuroda and the preschoolers. "True! True!"

"So Miki, when do you need to move out of the dorm? In case you need any help.. I'm free. Just let me know and don't even think twice if you need help, just call me or drop by now that you know where I live. I mean it" said Akama casually as he started setting up the table. "I didn't want to ruin your mood by reminding you what just happened today but thought I should be clear on letting you know that I'm here to help and you're not alone."

For a moment Miki was lost for words. She didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sure Kuroda would be there for you too. And I'm sorry we all lost contact for a while. But let's all keep in touch from now on and look out for each other." Akama looked straight at her, smiling. It was so sincere and comforting that tears started swelling up in Miki's eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"Gosh! Sorry.. I'm such a cry baby today!" She apologised shyly. Akama just smiled gently and patted her head softly. "That's ok. You're allowed to cry. It probably will make you feel better afterwards. I promise I won't tease you for it" he added lightly making Miki chuckled instantly just as the door bell ring.

"About time..!" Said Akama loudly as he open the door for Kuroda and found him standing and grinning.

"What took you so long, Kuroda?" Accused Miki straight away as Kuroda entered the room and took a seat across the table helping himself to the can of drink infront of him.

"Sorry guys.. Took a while to take them all back. But I'm here now." He said to Miki cheerfully. She just shook her head in disbelief before rolling her eyes at him.

" So Akama, I like your place! Its nice and so convenient. I should move to this area", said Kuroda as he look around the room. Akama joined them at the table and open a can too.

"Actually next door is empty and also a studio above me. If you are serious.. Then just move here. I'm sure will be glad to have you as a neighbour, Kanpei" said Akama holding out his can for a toast followed by Miki and Kuroda.

"Cheers guys! What a day!.. " Exclaimed Miki excitedly. She turnd on the grill set and starts grilling the meat they bought just now while the guys were busy talking about rental prices and studio details. She tuned out until she heard her name was mentioned a couple of time.  
She looked up and found both of them were looking at her occasionally while talking so seriously.

"In case you both forgot.. I'm still here! Don't talk behind my back" warned Miki turning the meat before walking to the kitchen to get some sauces and plates.

It was quite amazing how after few hours of meeting them and with just Kuroda present, the atmosphere changed. It was as if they never lost contact the last 5 years and she suddenly felt so relaxed and at ease. She even felt comfortable enough to wonder around the kitchen as if it was their quarters' kitchen. Just like the old days when she just helped herself around the kitchen while the boys lounged and talked about their days.

"Let's eat boys!" said Miki handing them the sauces and plates. That quickly grabbed their attention and they stopped talking instantly.

"Let's! Let's! Ahh..Smell so nice..!" Kuroda grinned widely.

"Well.. Let me just say again how glad I am to meet up with you guys after all this time. Itadakimasu!" said Akama. Both Miki and Kuroda nodded in unison. "Itadakimasu!"

-  
Dinner was great. Everyone seems to be at ease and they were laughing and looking back at some of the memories over fighting Deathdark and moments that some of them will never forget. More often than once, each one of them almost lost their life at some stage and how they have each others back when it comes to difficult situation. It's truly a nice little reunion with Aoyama and Kijima missing.

"So what's for dessert?" asked Kuroda patting his full belly.

"I have chilled watermelon. Just perfect for this warm night" suggested Akama walking toward the fridge.

At the suggestion, Miki suddenly lost in her own giggle fit which makes Kuroda and Akama confused. "Sorry guys .. After all deathdark talk and the thought of watermelon somehow make me think of the Suika Mozoo. That Watermelon monster!" She can't help contain her giggles and this time Akama and Kuroda join too. "Baka!"

"By the way since its summer, what do you guys say if we going to the festival together. it will be fun. I even heard that there will be a special celebrity appearance doing mini concert. It should be great" suggested Akama. Miki's eyes glittered with excitement at the idea. "Oh! What a great idea! I'm in! I'm in!" She said excitedly which makes Akama laugh and Kuroda just smiled considering the idea.

"Come on, Kuroda! You can ask Sayaka too! It will be fun!", plead Miki looking at Kuroda which makes Kuroda grin cheekily at the suggestion.

"What is this? Why do I have to bring Sayaka hhmm? Whats wrong with just three of us? Are you suggesting a double date? " Kuroda nudged him playfully.

As soon as he said that Miki dart him a cushion that went straight to his face. "Cut it out already!"

"Double date if actually fine by me", Akama said in between laughing at the sight of Miki and Kuroda that has been teasing each other since they met this afternoon.

Miki shot him a warning look while Kuroda who almost falling from his seat after avoiding Miki's aim straight away gives Akama a high five.

"Wow! Did you hear that, Miki? You'll be his date for the day. Oh look at that smooth move..!", Kuroda teased further grinning at both of them. "If only Aoyama is here, he won't give you that much freedom", said Kuroda elbowing Akama lightly.

Akama just laugh at the comment. He suddenly feel so relax joking around and being playful and just enjoying the moment rather than always trying to control the situation and making sure everyone in focus. He start to understand why the rest of the guys are so light hearted and easy going. Its more fun to be this way. All those times he was being the leader of the group while the four of them sharing cars and mostly together means he's been missing out on all the fun.

"Arghh both of you better stop it!", Miki yelled in frustration. She quickly took a cushion and aim it perfectly at both Kuroda and Akama.

"Oww!" Akama picked up the cushion that just hit him in the head and look at Miki intriguingly "What's wrong with being my date for the day? Do you have a problem with that?"

Miki still boiled over the thought of both them enjoying the moment at her expense. And she can hear Kuroda start making whistle noise and mimicking a cheerleader moves behind Akama's back. She almost burst out laughing while trying her best to look angry. But she can't help it, she finally laugh out loud and give them both a hug.  
"Oh you two!.. I won't hear the end of it, will I?" She let out a big sigh before she look at Akama "Of course I have no problem being your date for the day. But just so you know I have a very high expectation of my date. Can you live up to it?" challenged her back.

It shouldn't be a problem. A date and two friends hanging out won't be much different anyway. And she shouldn't feel guilty or wrong. It's not like it's against the rule of anything. Beside, they're no longer a comrade. He told her himself that he's single and she know for a fact that she's definitely single. If they're teasing her and hoping she would feel awkward then two can play the same game. She decided.

Akama looks surprised at her response and again Kuroda makes a whistle sound. He really enjoying this. He really didn't expect Miki would dare him that way.

"Don't worry princess Miki, I will be the best date possible. Its a date then?", Akama winked at her after recovering from his surprise.

"It's a date!" Miki winked back ignoring Kuroda who noisily making a wolf sounds now.

"Wow! Ahhaha I actually was just joking about it guys. Didn't think you both take it seriously but hey.. Let's have a great time at the festival. I guess you guys leave me no choice but to ask Sayaka then. I was thinking just the three of us..." said Kuroda apologetically and couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a light punch on his arm and his back at the same time knocking him over.

"Too late!" Akama and Miki said in unison before they burst into laughter.

"Aaahh.. I'm so full and laugh so much. Your sofa look so inviting right this moment" Kuroda throwing himself on to the sofa.

Akama starts clearing up the dishes and pass it on to Miki who starts washing them in the kitchen sink.

"You're more than welcome to crash in for the night. But I had to take Miki home. Can I borrow your ride? I'm too lazy to open the garage" Akama tossed him a blanket that he grab from his bed.

"Aah.. Sorry it's been a long day with the kids. I guess I'm tired. I take your invitation to crash in. Thanks Chief!" Kuroda put his feet up making himself comfortable at the sofa. "The keys are just near the TV stand. I ride a motorbike here. Hope you guys don't mind"

"No worries! Make yourself at home." Akama grabbed the keys and went to the kitchen to find Miki. "Don't worry about the rest. Just leave it. I better take you home before its too late. Kuroda is crashing here tonight. You must be tired too"

Miki just nodded in agreement. It's been a long day and emotionally its been like a roller coaster ride. She followed Akama towards the door and look at Kuroda who's already asleep. If only she's a male, she would suggest crashing in too.

Akama handed her a jacket that she recognise straight away. Its his red jacket that he used to wear during the Sentai days. The jacket has endured lots of tricky situation.

"It maybe summer but its getting cold at night. Kuroda lend me his motorbike so I thought you might need a jacket or else you might get sick. Sorry about the jacket, it maybe old but at least its clean. I'm not done with laundry just yet" explained Akama closing the door behind them.

Miki just smiled at the gesture and wear the jacket straight away. It's warm and comfortable. Another side of Akama that she admired was his thoughtfulness. He even suggested them to nurse Deathkiller back to live when they all prefer to leave him to death. Afterall, Deathkiller was their enemy.

"Just tell me where you live and we should be there in no time" Akama took a guess at Kuroda's motorbike which is easy since its the only black motorbike in the parking lot and start the engine signalling Miki to hop on.

She told him the address over the engine noises and hang on to him as soon as he hit the road. Its a few train rides away but with Akama on a motorbike at night time, they were there within 10 minutes.

Akama stop at the gate and let Miki step down. "Here we are. So I guess this is where you live, huh?" Miki nodded.

"I better make my way back then. You better go in. I'll see you soon"  
"Drive carefully! I'm really looking forward to the festival" she said reminded Akama on his suggestion earlier.

"Thanks for today", she added.

"No worries! I won't forget the festival and Miki..." he trailed  
"hmm?" Miki smiled to him

"It was great seeing you today" said Akama smiling back at her before he starts the engine again and signalling her to go in. She just nodded and run inside knowing if she insist on waiting, Akama would never leave too.

"Oppss .. His jacket!", exclaimed Miki as soon as she realise she still wearing his jacket. But as she turn around she heard him turning around and disappeared into the night.

"I guess.. Next time then", she muttered out loud and walked in to her room.

-  
"Morning, Kuroda! Help yourself to a coffee. I bought some bread just now, sorry its not a fancy breakfast" greeted Akama as he saw Kuroda coming out of the bathroom the next day.

They get along very well back in the Sentai days and to Akama, Kuroda is very much his right hand person. Among the boys, he also feels the closest to Kuroda for some reason. After coming back from taking Miki home last nite, he found Kuroda was awake and they ended up talking till late over beers.

"Ah.. Thanks!" said Kuroda gratefully reaching for a cup of coffee. "I'm really considering moving here. I'm actually was looking around for a good place to move since my building will go through a major renovation soon and the area is not as convenient"

"Have a look at the place next door or the floor above. See if you like it. Hopefully it's still vacant", suggested Akama. Kuroda nodded in agreement.

"What about Miki? Are you serious about what you told me last night?" Kuroda put down his coffee and helped himself to the varieties of bread and sandwich Akama seems to bought for their breakfast.

Last night in between their talk, Akama has suggested to help rent out one of the vacant apartment in his building for Miki temporarily until she has her own plan on where she wants to go or do. "I guess I am serious. I saw how troubled she looked yesterday and she try her best to hide it but ... ", recalled Akama at the sight of her face the first time he called her out at the amusement park.

"We can't really offer for her to stay with either of us and I have no clue on her financial situation so while there's a vacant place here it just seems the most convenient solution. And if you decide to move here as well, at least if she needs any help she has two of us", explained Akama while Kuroda listen thoughtfully. Akama seems to think through this before he even suggest.

"I guess it might work. But do you think she will take it? She might get offended for all we know. You know Miki, she's quite tough and independent. And how are you going to afford everything?" Kuroda can't help but voiced out all his concern as he think through Akama's idea.

Akama let out a big sigh. "I'm not a hundred percent sure how she would take it. The idea just came across when she said it's a nice place and when you mention the thought of moving then it dawn to me about the vacant space. The rest I haven't really think it through. She might actually have her plan already. Who knows.. " Akama admitted honestly.

Kuroda sense the concern Akama has in his voice and tapped his shoulder to show his support.

"Don't worry Akama. The idea come out of your good intention to help as a friend, regardless how she take it, it's the thought that counts. Yosh! I'll help too then. Let's help our friend together" Kuroda said smiling at Akama.

Akama look up at Kuroda who still smiling showing such an understanding and support. All of sudden he felt better about the whole idea.

He took Kuroda's hand and gave a firm grip. "Ah! Let's do this!" He said gratefully. "Thanks Kuroda!"

"First let's see if the space is still available or not and we can decide then. If both apartment available then I'll get the top so Miki can move in next door", said Kuroda as he walk to the kitchen to put his coffee cup in the sink.

"We can organise this today so that way I could plan my time to move as well. Are you working today, Akama?"

"Not today. I'm quite flexible with work. What about you?" Akama followed him to the kitchen bringing all the plates and cups left at the table.

"Well.. Quite flexible too depends on the research. But I can easily arrange my work schedule", said Kuroda.

"Wow! You must be so good that they let you do that!" Akama chuckled at his own comment. He remember that Kuroda is a very sharp person and indeed good at what he's doing. He even came up with the new weapon, golden spear using the new metal discovery. Its not a surprise if Kuroda would landed a very good job doing what he did best.

Kuroda just laugh at the comment.

"Have we met, chief?" he said sarcastically. "What about you? Now that you don't travel anymore, what are you working on?"

"I was travelling and doing what I love best the last five years. But I did it mostly as an expedition team. It was great! All expenses paid for and I get paid for doing just what I intent to do, paid or not paid. Its quite interesting actually. It's all started when I did my first trip and bumped into a group of archaeologist from Japan and help them out. And I guess it's just a job one after another. People start contacting me when they plan for an expedition trips and somehow they must got my contact details from previous researcher. And now I'm doing freelance work with an agent who handles things like that" explained Akama nonchalantly.  
Kuroda look at Akama in disbelief "What a lucky break! How cool is that?!"

Akama has always been helpful even with strangers and that's how he met Prof. Honggo as well during one of his trip overseas. He helped Prof. Honggo jeopardising his own life even when he doesn't know Prof. Honggo back then. And Akama has an appeal that makes people put their trust in him instantly. Kuroda always admired Akama that way. He really has a lot of respect for Akama.

"Yeah.. Lucky I guess!" said Akama humbly and busied himself by washing the dishes. "So, shall we come down to the office and ask for keys?"

"Yeah, let's!" Kuroda agreed and with that both make their way out.


	3. Chapter 3

".. I expect you to clear up everything by end of the month and you're not suspended for 3 days. Have a good thinking over the next few days and think of what your action could cost you for your future"

The words keep repeating itself over and over in her head and she felt her face was hot with a mix feeling of anger and helplessness.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Miki. You're one of our best candidates. What were you thinking?" The harsh voice of Mr. Ryusuke, her trainer, continue to refreshed her memories of yesterday's meeting. The meeting that ended her dream in participation on the coming Olympic as a gymnast.

Miki tighten her grip over the pen she was holding. She meant to write her apology letter to the school and her resignation from the team, but she can't. She just cant.

It happened two weeks ago at the training camp they went to. Everything was great. They had dinner with the whole team after a long day of practice and on the way to their inn they came across a noisy crowd. Apparently some local gang was trying to hassle a few school girls that was on a school trip from what it seems. The hassle soon turned into harassment.

Her team witnessed the whole ordeal as they made their way back but when she pleaded her male team mates to help the girls, they all refused to get involved and told her not to get involve either. After all they're all national athletes on scholarship while few even had contracts with sponsors and getting into trouble such as public brawl would jeopardise everything.

They also fear for their own safety looking at those scary looking guys. So one by one, her team mates left and pretended that they didn't see nor hear the scream and cries of help from those girls and its obvious that the gang did a pretty good job at scaring anyone who tried to interfere their fun.

Miki who was left behind was torn. She didn't want to get involve but at the same time she come across something she just can't do nothing about.

Without thinking further she jumped in and stop the guys from harassing the girls further. Of course they were mad and thought she's crazy enough to jumped in like that when she's only a girl. They let the other girls run and turn their attention to Miki instead. She tried reasoning with them but they just start pushing her around, calling her names and try to scared her by pulling out their knifes in a promise of teaching her a lesson and that's when she just had to defend herself.

She was clearly outnumbered, but having used to fighting deathdark makes this fight seems just as fair. They all didn't expect for Miki to fight back and even beating them out one by one and soon enough the police came and break the fight and she's ended up at the police station trying to explain the situation when things get worse thereafter.

The school was notified and few pictures of the brawl that night went viral at the training camp. A passer byers who saw the incident must have took it and the worse thing is she was wearing her national team training suit.

Miki closed her eyes for a minute trying to shake off the constant flashbacks of the incident that replaying in her mind as she look back.

She knew she's not meant to be in any kind of trouble be it caught drinking over the limit, smoking, especially involved in a public brawl regardless the reason. As part of the national team who's handpicked for the coming olympic, and as an athlete, she meant to portray a good image as an example to the public.

The school manage to press down any possible media who tries to publish the story or pictures of the incident but as a consequences Miki was called to the school board meeting as they get back from the training camp. The fact she was wearing her national team's training suit while involving in a fight was the problem. It was an embarrassment and a bad reflection of the school as it is. If only she was wearing just normal clothes that people can't identify and relate to the involvement of a national athlete, her case would be treated in a different light. A week of detention might have sufficed.

She tried to explain the situation but they won't hear any of it. To them the reason of her action is irrelevant but the public image and what damage should there be any media involvement would certainly damage the team's image, the school reputation and team mates morale and that's what Mr. Ryusuke keeps repeating over and over. He was so stress the last few weeks and was trying his best to defend her and find an alternate solution to the mess Miki has created but he finally has to let her off from the team. Something that he's very reluctant to do knowing how good Miki was as an athlete.

Tears streaming down her cheek at the thought of Mr. Ryusuke's face expression when he delivered the news yesterday. She felt she has let down so many people most of all, herself.

"I can't do this! I need some air to clear my head", she said to herself out loud. She quickly wiped her tears and grabbed her phone and jacket and head for the door.

"Miki where are you going?" Hitomi, a fellow team mates, asked when she saw her at the corridor.

"I'm just going to go out for a few hours. I'll be back before dinner" she said quickly trying not to face Hitomi's concern and sympathy that reflected in her eyes. She hate pity more than anything.

"..uh but aren't you on detention? You came home late last night too. Are you sure you ok? I'm sorry about what happened" Hitomi look at her apologetically.

Miki shakes her head forcing a smile quickly.

"Its not your fault it happened. I won't be too long beside I can't be in any more trouble than I'm already in. I just needed a fresh air.. See you later" she said in a cheerful tone and heads toward the gate before Hitomi could say more.

Hitomi watched as Miki run towards the gate in hurry and can't help feeling sorry for her. In her opinion, Miki was one of the best in their team and always encourage others and motivate others to do the best. She's very low profile even when she's one of the best though she's quite distant when it comes to socialising outside practice hours. Miki doesn't seem to let many people in and doesn't open up easily too. Everyone likes her and admire her but no one seems to be able to get close to her no matter how hard they try.

"What a day! Thanks Akama for the heads up. I owe you one", said Kuroda cheerfully holding the lease agreement in his hand. He saw the apartments and like it instantly. Being on one floor above Akama, he has pretty much the same view as him only higher. The studio apartment is in best kept condition and the good news is, he can move in whenever he wants. Its available and its his.

They also check the apartment next door which actually has a bigger space than Akama's and has a better view since its in the end corner of the building. Akama has put a deposit straight away to guarantee they will have the place should Miki agree to it.

"I know! I'm glad we checked it out and I don't have to worry about having a weird neighbour now", joked Akama.

"So, Let me buy you a drink. We should celebrate the good news!", suggested Kuroda as he stepped in to Akama's studio. Akama grinned at Kuroda wondering if he read his mind.

"Ah! My thoughts exactly!" Akama grabbed a set of keys from a drawer. "Shall we go in my car? As much as I love you, Kanpei.. But riding a motorbike with you at this broad day light might reduce my popularity around this area", he said jokingly which makes Kuroda burst into laughter at the thought of both of them riding the bike together looking cosy especially after both signing an apartment lease together.

"What about Miki? Shall we break the news to her and see how she takes it?" Kuroda said after the laughter subsided.

Akama thought about it a second "She might not be in a celebration mood two days in a row and I'm not sure if she's free today. But we can always call and check with her or just drive by her place if necessary", said Akama when he saw Kuroda took out his phone and starts dialling. One thing about Kuroda, he waste no time in anything he do. He's very quick in everything he does. The way he talks, move and think its all in fast mode.

"HEY! No one picking it up! Either she's busy or she's ignoring my calls already" Kuroda handing Akama's phone to his hand.

"What?" Akama look confused.

"You try! Maybe she would pick it up if you called", said Kuroda looking slightly annoyed.

"No answers!" confirmed Akama looking at Kuroda.

"Maybe its meant to be just us celebrating. She's probably busy with practice or whatever she's doing. Man! You're just used to Sayaka who picked up your calls at first ring", said Akama teasingly. Kuroda just rolled his eyes.

"Let's go! We can pass by her dorm and see if she's in and if she's busy we just go on our own. How's that?", suggested Akama heading towards the door.

Kuroda followed him and grumbled "sure ... Sure..!"

"Its kinda strange! I asked around but no one seems to know where she is and they acted so funny at the mention of her name" Kuroda looking concern.

"Maybe they thought you're her stalker and one of those guys she rejected, broken hearted and wants revenge" Akama can't help but joke about it after looking at how Kuroda approaching those students as if he's investigating. He must have look so serious and intimidating and totally forgot that he's no longer Goggle Black on duty. Akama actually can't help laughing as soon as Kuroda run in looking for Miki and saw the look of those he approached.

Kuroda shot Akama annoyance look.

"Hey! Its no time for jokes! I'm serious!", he said still annoyed that Akama who's normally very serious and take everything into his matter suddenly laughing at his expense even though he might be right. He never met Miki before this let alone visit her dorm, who knew what type of guys she hang around with and how he might come across to them.

"Ask those muscle guys over there! Maybe he'd gives you a better answer", teased Akama pointing at a big guy not far from where they stand. There's a few of them coming out of the gym wearing national team training suits that makes them stands out from the rest of the students.

Feeling like a fool for not thinking smartly, Kuroda went over and approached them while Akama watched from a far observing their body language and saw Kuroda's expression changes and realised something might actually be wrong. He came closer and heard a girl in the same colour suits talking to Kuroda while the muscle guy nodded in agreement.

".. She meant to be on detention since yesterday but she came so late last night and she sneaked out just an hour ago. She didn't say where she's going. Just mention something about needing a fresh air ", said the girl which caught Akama's full attention instantly at the mention of detention. He wonder what's going on. Kuroda's expression seems too disturbed and he can see Kuroda's fists tighten.

"Did she bring her phone with her?", interrupted Akama tapping Kuroda lightly trying to calm him down without being obvious. That girl nodded.

"Uhm.. what's your relations to Miki?", asked the muscle guy curiously.

Kuroda shot him a look that makes that guy so uncomfortable that he quickly added "It's just that Miki is such a lovely girl but she doesn't get close to anyone outside training hours and we just never thought she has a friend or boy friend or relative.. That's why I asked"

Akama feel sorry for the guy already.

"We're an old friends of her. And this guy is pretty much like a brother to her", explained Akama trying to warm up the situation. Kuroda seems too tense to say anything else which makes Akama felt there's more to the story that he overheard but he didn't want to discuss it there and prefer going back to the car and ask him in private.

"Its just that after what happened, its also best to know who's asking for Miki. The last thing we need is a visit from a strangers looking for trouble with Miki", said another guy firmly looking straight at Akama. Kuroda was about to say something but judging from his closed fists, it might not be pleasant so Akama quickly thanked them and drag Kuroda out towards the gate.

"You need to calm down! You're way too worked up! If Miki is in trouble as it is, having you angry here won't help her either", said Akama sternly. He walks toward the car and Kuroda just followed before slamming the door so hard Akama was surprised the door still intact.

Inside the car Kuroda screamed in frustration and punched the dashboard.

"What happened? What makes you so angry? And what was the detention all about?", asked Akama impatiently. Any longer, he's sure he would start claiming insurance for his car damages.

Kuroda closed his eyes and starts telling him the story of incident, the pictures and the reason of her disqualification and detention. All the while Akama just listen without interrupting. He had no idea she was in such mess that should never happened if only she's a normal girl who never been exposed to the sentai world. She would be like the rest of them who walked past and would still be in national team achieving her dreams to be in the olympic. But then again, sentai or not sentai, Miki would probably one of those girls that put herself before others.

"Those cowards! They just stand there letting her get into trouble and pretend to care now?! What a bunch of coward with tofu muscle!" Kuroda yelled in frustration.

"And all the time yesterday she didn't even tell us any of this! What did she think of us?! One of those cowards? How could she just pretends nothing happened, laugh along and keep this all to herself! That idiot!" Kuroda keeps on letting out all his built up anger he has been trying to hold since that guy was telling him about the incident.

Akama just let him take out his anger and took his phone out as he re-dialling Miki's number.

"Ahh sorry!" The young boy's voice startled Miki. Until that boy ran closer to her, she wasn't even aware of a ball that flying towards her and nearly hit her.

The boy picked up the ball and smiled shyly "I'm so sorry, I nearly hit you."

Miki smiled instantly at the politeness of the boy. "No worries. You didn't."

She watched as the boy run along with the ball back to the other side of the beach. Its so refreshing sitting at the sand watching the waves and enjoying the breeze. She didn't know where she was going initially. She just went to the station and was so caught up with her own thoughts, she wasn't aware that the train has reached the final stop when she found out its just opposite the beach.

She noticed that Akama and Kuroda both was trying to reach her but she just want to be alone more than anything. Even if she felt comfortable with them but sharing her problem was the last thing she wanted to do right now. And its too tiring to try be strong when all she wanted to do is break down and cry. She's tired of trying to be strong all the time.

Miki let her tears rolling down as the sea breeze hit her face. Its really a perfect place for her to be alone. The beach is rather quiet because it's weekdays and even if she screams her lung out, the sea doesn't seem to mind.

Her phone ring again and she glance at the screen. Its Akama this time.  
She let out a big sigh. She doesn't want to avoid them but she really can't face them right now. She press the ignore button and shoved her phone down her pocket as she makes a dash toward the sea and let out a scream.

"Silly ol' Miki! Get a grip!" She screamed towards the see and felt better instantly. The breeze was strong and she feels the wind blowing her hair as it carry her worries with it. She look up at the sky and let her feet soaked up in the water enjoying the feeling of waves hitting it every time it reach the shore.

-  
"Hello? Hello?.. .Miki?!" said Akama and after a while gave Kuroda a look. She finally picking up or so he thought.

"What is it? Is she ok?" asked Kuroda impatiently.

"SShh!.." Akama still holding on to the phone and try to concentrate on to the phone receiver. "It seems like she's trying to ignore my call but instead of pressing ignore she might have pressed answer. I can't hear her but I can hear her voice in a noisy background. Sounds like she's at the beach or near the sea"

Kuroda open his phone in search for map and straight away looking around and rule out few possible locations.

"Let's find her!.. If she took a train from this area, she would be taking this line or that. If you said she's in the beach then most likely this line which final stop is just opposite a beach. The other is a bit too far for her to walk around", conclude Kuroda signalling Akama to hit the road.

Akama can't help but let out a whistle feeling impressed. "You're good!"

Kuroda finally smile for the first time since they arrived at the dorm parking lot. "I'm Goggle black! Nice to meet you"

Akama just laugh and shook his head in amusement as he turn the engine and hit the road to the direction Kuroda pointed out.

"What if she doesn't want to see us? Forcing her to open up is not right. Maybe we should give her privacy to deal with whatever she feels", said Akama suddenly concern.

Kuroda glare at him "what are you talking about? Aren't we friends? I don't care if she wants to see us or not but she shouldn't just shut us out. I should give her a good kick for it and for making us worry."

Akama didn't say anything. He should have asked her yesterday when he sense something wasn't right with her. He was too worry of getting to personal when Kuroda is right. They are friends and he should care enough to just ask her and make her share her troubles.

The wind was getting slightly colder as it's nearly time for sunset. A few people was walking their dog along the beach and those playing at the beach earlier started to pack up and leave which makes the beach even more serene.

She let out another sigh and walked back to where her shoes was.

Her problem hasn't gone away but she felt like a big cloud has disappeared from her mind and she felt much better. After playing the incident of that night over and over in her mind, she told her self that its not her fault it happened. If she was given a chance to rectify the situation, even knowing the consequences, she would most likely do it all over again.

She's finally come to term with her own action. She just can't live with herself if she decided to walk away from the incident. Yes, she would still be in the team but knowing few girls might live in trauma over what could happen to them if no one else was there to help, she won't be able to forgive herself.

As she walked back, she let a few tears rolling down her cheek. She knew this a tears of goodbye to her dream. She may not be on the national team anymore, no longer had the chance to compete at olympic games but there will be other dreams.

At the thought she let out a sob and stare at the sunset letting her emotion lose knowing she's alone and no one is looking until a hand reach her face and wiped her cheek gently. She was caught off guard she almost jumped at the touch. She found Kuroda was smiling at her.

"Kuroda! What are you doing here?" Still surprise to find him there she turned to Akama who stand behind her also smiling so gently.

"The question is what are YOU doing here, Miki?" Akama returned her question "and why are you crying alone?"

"But... How do you guys find me?" she still surprised at their presence.

Both guys just laugh, look at each other and almost said in unison "We're Goggle V. Nice to meet you"

At the remark Miki suddenly burst into laughter "oh you silly boys!"

"How long you both been standing there?", asked Miki suddenly worry when she realised she's been crying. She must look like a total idiot and cry baby.

"Long enough to see what we needed to see" Kuroda suddenly pulled Miki in his arms and hold her tight. "If you wanna cry, just let it out but don't cry alone, Miki. I'm here!"

Miki was stunned and so overwhelmed by everything she starts sobbing and buried her head in Kuroda's embrace. Kuroda felt so warm.

At the sight of those two, Akama can't help but felt a pang of jealousy. He can't believe Kuroda just did that. He wanted to do that too. He wanted to say that too. And the sight of Kuroda holding Miki so closely is somehow stirring something in him that he never felt before. He felt like taking her away from his arm straight away.

If only look could kill, Kuroda would probably be half dead by now. Then he remember how angry Kuroda was and how much he cared for her suddenly Akama realised Kuroda might actually have a feeling for her more than he let on.

Akama decided to walk away and leave the two of them on their own. More importantly he doesn't like the feeling that he felt around them. He probably needed a fresh air himself.


End file.
